1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavating tooth and a ground engaging tool used in a work machine.
2. Background Information
A work machine such as a hydraulic excavator or the like is generally provided with a ground engaging tool such as a bucket or a ripper or the like. An adapter is secured at the lip end of the ground engaging tool. An excavating tooth that is a cutting edge is mounted to the adapter. An insertion cavity acceptable to the adapter is formed in the excavating tooth. The parts of the adapter inserted in the excavating tooth other than the front end portion are in contact with the inner surface of the insertion cavity (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-246974 for example). As the excavating tooth is used repeatedly in excavation work it must be replaced as appropriate due to wearing of the outer surface and the inner surface.